Hibachi Nny
by OhCondensedEmily
Summary: Nny travels and to and causes mayhem in a hibachi restaurant...murder and hilarity ensue!


**Disclaimer: **Don't own a thing… Jhonen owns Nny and/or any other character mentioned. I do own a really cool Hibachi knife, though. Hibachi places are owned by people who invent Hibachi places…. yep, I think I'm free from law-people.

**Authors Note: **Last weekend I went down to one of those cool Hibachi places where the people cook the food in front of you on one of those giant metal slabs and they use REALLY big knives. Then I got this idea about Nny….Set after #7…Just read and review…I feed off reviews like brains…

Nny hated going out. He hated socializing. He hated the world in general, yet here he was at the grand opening of "Sing-Song Dragon", a so-called "Hibachi Grill and Theatre". He had driven a fairly long way from his home and all he wished was to be back there, torturing an asshole in one of his many basements. "You're going to pay, MEAT," he said to himself under his breath. Why had he convinced him to go? That burger-boy was going down...He parked his car in one of the empty spaces and climbed out of it. It was dark out, around five-thirty PM, and the long driveway was lined with beautiful lit luminaries. He climbed up the driveway and entered what was called "the Japanese Garden", passing couples and large parties of people exiting and entering the uniquely gorgeous gated area. "God how I hate people," he said as a passed a particularly annoying couple practically having sex right there in the courtyard. "Doesn't he have any respect for her?" He asked himself in an annoyed whisper. Fortunately for them, nobody answered back. Finally after passing _way_ too many reflecting pools and orchid beds, Johnny arrived at the building. It stood high upon the hill and vaguely resembled a Swiss chalet. It too was covered in lanterns and luminaries, not to mention the incredibly tacky light-up "Grand Opening" sign. He entered and sat down in a waiting room-like room. The area was smoke filled and had on odd fragrance of orchids and saki.

"How many, Sir?"

"Um…just me"

"Then that's one for smoking or non?"

"NON-SMOKING" Nny practically spat at the poor guy.

"Alright sir, and your name is…?"

"Johnny"

"Alright Johnny, we will call you when your table is ready. You will be seated with seven other guests so it may take thirty minutes for us to round up the rest of your table."

"Okay," Johnny said as he tried to escape the cigarette smoke engulfing him. (AN: icky) He sat down in a particularly secluded corner, and awaited the calling of his name.

Two hours later 

"Um…excuse me?"

"Hold on Sir"

"Excuse me?"

"Hold on Sir"

"EXCUSE ME"

"Yes Sir?"  
"Um…I put my name in _two hours ago _and I still haven't been called."

"And you are…?"

"Johnny"

"Oh…. _you_…you will be called momentarily." Johnny suppressed the urge to disembowel the man with a chopstick; at least this time the maitre-de was true to his word. In a matter of minutes he was called to head up stairs to the non-smoking area. Breathing is such a beautiful thing… He obeyed the kimonoed ladies seating instructions and surveyed the table. On his left was an elderly snobby looking couple, both already drinking red wine. On his right were a group of three college girls and a guy. He noticed that the boy and one of the girls had been the same couple having the very noticeable liaison outside. All of the girls hung off his every word. Johnny snorted. This little bit of mockery was not left unnoticed by the college guy.

"What do you think you're doing makin' fun of us, fag!" Johnny looked up from the chopsticks he was fingering.

"Oh, and here comes the part with the derogative and homophobic name-calling. How original." Johnny was trying his hardest not to slit this foolish, foolish man's throat. Even so, he casually slipped his hand under the table, accounting for the multiple blades in his coat. The guy glared at him maliciously, but soon turned his attention to one of the Asian kimono-clad waitress' ass. The girls sat aghast at Johnny's words. Or possibly confused. They didn't seem the type for intelligent conversation. Or conversation at all. One was blonde, with a particularly revealing shimmery silver top. This was the one he had seen outside with College-Boy. The other was a brunette in a similar top, only this one was green. Her hair was streaked, poorly one might add, with blonde highlights. She obviously idolized and mimicked Blondie. The third and possibly most pathetic girl was a Hot Topic punk/goth/skater. Her hair was dyed black and she wore a t-shirt with the anarchy symbol and a plaid skirt that had zippers, belts, safety pins, holes, and everything else considered "punk" by middle-aged male designers. Ironically, the two pieces looked like they were made, and bought, to match. She wore black lipstick and far too much eyeliner than what is FDA regulated. She caught his eye and did a little wink thing. He snorted again and shook his head. She didn't seem to notice, and in fact, thinking Nny misunderstood, did the repulsively seductive wink again. Nny looked away, confident in the fact that if he made eye contact with any of them, he quite possibly would kill them all.

**AN:** I hope you like it! I shall try to get the next chapter up by…by…well I'm lazy so I can't make any guarantees. Most likely by next week though. Please read and review. I've got an idea on where to go with this, but comments and criticisms are greatly needed.


End file.
